headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: Bloody Mary
"Bloody Mary"'' is the fifth episode of season one of the paranormal action series Supernatural. The episode was directed by Peter Ellis with a script written by Ron Milbauer and Terri Hughes Burton based on a story treatment by Eric Kripke. It first aired on the WB Network on October 11th, 2005. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * * Production code number: 2T6005 * Central settings: Toledo, Ohio; Indiana * Supervising producer Philip Sgriccia is credited as Phil Sgriccia in this episode. * Associate producer Todd Philip Aronauer is credited as Todd Aronauer in this episode. * Teleplay writer Terri Hughes is credited as Terri Hughes Burton in this episode. * Actor William S. Taylor is credited as William Taylor in this episode. * This is the second and final episode of Supernatural written by Ron Milbauer. He previously wrote "Wendigo". * This is the second and final episode of Supernatural written by Terri Hughes Burton. She previously wrote "Wendigo". Allusions * Bloody Mary is based on an old legend which states that if a young woman invokes the name "Bloody Mary" three times in front of a mirror, then they will see the face of some otherwordly creature, such as a ghost, or a witch. While some conventions portray Bloody Mary as a benign entity, horror fiction tends to make her more malefic, often terrorizing the one who summons her, and even attacking them. * Visually, the character of Bloody Mary bears many similarities to Daveigh Chase's character, Samara Morgan, as seen in the 2002 ghostly thriller The Ring. This includes the digitized ghost movement effects, which have become a trademark on Supernatural, as well as the long dark hair hanging over the character's face. * The story of Bloody Mary was also the basis for the 2005 thriller Urban Legends: Bloody Mary. * A Bloody Mary is also a cocktail made with tomato juice, vodka, and typically spices. * The male counterpart to the Bloody Mary legend is the Candyman, who first appeared in the 1985 short story The Forbidden by author Clive Barker, but became more popularly known in the Candyman film series. By saying the name "Candyman" five times in front of a mirror, the apparition of a dead slave named Daniel Robitaille will appear and murder the one who summoned him with his hook hand. Actor Tony Todd played the Candyman in all three films in the series. Quotes * '''Dean Winchester: I don't what? * Sam Winchester: You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything. * Dean Winchester: What're you talking about? * Sam Winchester: Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it? .... * Dean Winchester: Well, who's gonna summon her? * Sam Winchester: I will. She'll come after me. * Dean Winchester: You know what, that's it. This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—-it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me -— It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place. .... * Sam Winchester: Might not be one of ours. It might be just some freak medical thing. * Dean Winchester: How many times in Dad's long, varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing? And not some sign of an awful supernatural death? * Sam Winchester: Uh, almost never. * Dean Winchester: Exactly. .... * Dean Winchester: Hey, Sam? * Sam Winchester: Yeah. * Dean Winchester: Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was. * Sam Winchester: Look, you're my brother and I'd die for you. But there are some things I need to keep to myself. Featured music * "Rock of Ages" by 1980s British band Def Leppard is played in Dean's car. * "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy is played when a girl is getting ready for bed. * When Sam Winchester seemingly sees the spirit of Jessica Moore, the song "Laugh, I Nearly Died" by The Rolling Stones is playing. See also External Links Episode links * * * "Bloody Mary" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Bloody Mary" at the Supernatural Wiki Supernatural links ---- Category:2005 television episodes Category:Marnette Patterson Category:Jovanna Huguet